The badass, the sweet geek, and the princess
by numerous928
Summary: Base on the book. Roger/Oc/Simon. Beside the fact that Rose is trap on an islnad with all boys, she in the middle of a love triangle with the evilest of the boys and the sweetest.
1. Chapter 1

**The lack of reviews, which is my will to keep writing and my inspiration, I have decide to write this for an outlet and to appeal to another fan base. And sometimes I need a break from the other stories.**

Lord of the flies Fic

Chapter 1

**Rose's P.O.V.**

People clad up in coats and hats sweep by in a hurry struggling to keep hold of all their bags that they swiftly pack with their things. The whole airport was in a panic. Children were crying for their mommies, people were fighting and screaming at each other. All the noise blends together in one big balled of chaos. The bombs were coming and everyone has the same idea. Get the hell ought of England.

My knuckles were white as I grip onto my mom's coat with a deadly grip as I struggle to keep up with her. The ends of her coat flung about around her chaffs as she practically run down the corridor struggling to get to a plane before it gets to filled up with people and we can't get on and safe our self's.

"I just had enough of England, don't you think, Rose?" My mom says in between gaps as she trudge forward. I gave a faint nod "Same here. I all for getting out of here." I say not really enjoying our British vacation anymore. We were suppose to stay longer but thanks to those Nazis we have to cut our trip quite short. Suddenly a man rushing by knocks into me and mumbles a faint "Sorry miss." Before rushing off. My fingers were rip away from my mom's coat and I squint searching for her among the rushing bodies.

"Mom?" I call loudly slowly feeling my nerves bundle up in a knot in my stomach. Does she know I lost her? Does she know she lost me? Will she leave without me and then realize last minute I'm no longer clingy onto her coat for dear life?

"Mom!" I scream loudly taking off. I bang into people and kept going as I squeeze through tight crowds, cut people off and ran into a Coleman.

"Mom!" I scream again my voice mixing into the other screams of younger children who have also been separated from their loved ones. Holy crap! Holy Crap! What if she's looking for me and we both miss our flight? I look around again notice a sign that boldly states: **Flight leaving from London to New York, now boarding.**

I feel some color come back to my pale face and give a sigh. Thank goodness. I ran towards the long line of people and sigh when I come last. I peak at the long line and tilt my head in confusion.

Why are they all boys? And why are they all wearing uniforms? Where are the grownups? I jump about a foot in the air when somebody clears their throat loudly next to me. I look up at a boy about 16, about a 6'0, with black hair as black as black as the night sky with no light from the moon to lighten it and dark cold eyes that glare needles at me. He looks beyond irritated and looks like he wants to smack me. If looks could kill…

"I have had enough of you grungy people trying to sneak on board our flight. This flight is reserve only for the London Academy Boys Boarding School!" He hisses. An all boys school? I felt my face pale again. But, I did feel slightly hurt at his words. The bite at my heart like a snake bite and burn slightly.

Grungy? I was wearing a white baby doll dress with black poke dots that flow a little above my knees. And it sure wasn't trampy because it reaches just below my collar bone with straps about an inch thick. My rich brown hair was curled into loose soft curls that stops just at my shoulder blades and was kept at bay with a head band with a part splitting to the left side.

Well I'm not going to show it. I kept on a brave face. "Well? What did you lose your mummy and daddy?" he asks in a rude high pitch voice pretending that he cares. My grey like eyes widen and I felt them tear and my head fell to the side and I gently lay my curled up hand over my mouth, my knuckles keeping my sobs at bay.

"Y-yeah." I say nodding blinking to keep from crying in front of this snarky boy. I can't believe I let him get to me. To let me see how fragile and vulnerable I am. The boy's dark eyes when large and ease slightly in what looks like amazement.

"Aye, Aye. There's no need for tears now." He says looking away swiftly. I thought I heard him take a deep breath before facing me again. "Excuse me, but miss this is a boys only flight." Says the flight attendant. I take a step back about to apologize when the boy grabs my wrist and gives a knowing grin. I was in mid step when he grabbed me so fell against his chest. I gasp slightly for losing my breath but also I felt his muscles bare into my back. This boy is rip!

"Pardon me madam, but she is allowed to fly with us. She's the headmaster's daughter." The boy says and before I could protest he runs into the terminal and seats us at the very back of the plane.

"Headmaster's daughter? What is wrong with you? Don't you know it's wrong to lie?" I scold. The boy snorts and leans back into his seat. "Believe it or not, I felt bad. I made you cry. And weren't going to board another flight to the Americas since all of them were over flooded with people. So really you should be thanking me." he says giving me a hard look. I shriek back into the window and give a weak nod.

"O-oh." Was all I managed. The boys looks at me for another moment then sighs and sits back into his chair and cups his chin in his hand as he looks out into the aisle.

He really did help me didn't he? I would have been stuck here with no one and would have been dead meat. He saved my life. I slowly sit back and stare at the seat in front of me shyly. "Thank you." I mumble quietly feeling my cheeks heat up.

The boy tenses and looks over at me over his broad shoulder. "You're welcome." He mutters.

"What's your name?" I boldly asks. "Roger." He says. "Oh. Well I'm Rose." I say. He gives another snort. "Rose the American." He says and I gawk at him. "Your odd accent gives it away straight away." He gruff. "Wait till you get to New York then we'll see who talks funny. You'll be on my territory." I try to say firmly but he just stares at me before letting out a chuckle.

Why is he laughing? I know my cheeks go bright red. "Why are you laughing?" I asks shooting a glare but that only makes him laugh more. "Because you are like a little puppy trying to be threatening. And my territory?" he starts laughing and my mouth falls open in a happy face.

"Oh shut up." I say playfully. He smirks at me and leans down and whispers in my ear. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you're in my territory right now." he whispers huskily, his hot breath making body tempt go crazy as I shiver and goosebumps run all over my body. He does notices this and he smirks.

"Something wrong?" he asks, taunting me. I rub my arms and look away feeling my cheeks bones turn red. What is this boy doing to me? "N-no." I blurt nervously. "Really? Seems like something is troubling you. Tell me. Tell what is bothering you, Rose." Roger now looms over me and his dark eyes bore into mine intensely, almost glaring even. My breathe caught in my throat and my lungs burns just like my heart in my chest. I open my mouth but only a light trail of air escape as I just stare back at him.

His head tilts to the side but his gaze doesn't ease but magnify with lust as his eyes sweep over my body slowly. His pace torturing me, as his eyes linger on my waist and collar bone. I didn't realize that my fingers entangle themselves with Rogers and grip tightly as my body gave another shiver.

His hand trace my jaw as he asks again "Rose. What am I doing to you. And what are you doing to me?" He whispers the last part but I hold onto his words. What am I doing to him? What does he mean? He's the one who has me under his spell.

Then the corner of his mouth twitches up and a sloppy chuckle burst through his lips. "I-I-I I… Roger!" I yell pushing at his arm. "O-oh! You should have seen your expression! It was priceless!" He howls with laughter. "I did not think you would respond that way! You are not use to boys yet are you? Have you even kiss a boy?" Roger asks in between fits of laughter.

I felt my heart sting as my face turns even redder than a minute ago and look away. His laughter dies down and he stares at me. "You haven't experience your first kiss yet?" He sounded stun, in utter disbelief actually.

Why is that so hard to believe? I'm not exactly the Mrs. America am I? Guys back home just don't like me. Oh well…right?

The pilot voice spoke above us and the plane gilds down the track before launching into the air and we are dangling high above London. I squirm nervously in my seat as he stares at me. Suddenly his dark eyes gloss over and intensify as he leans over and looms over me. "Do you want me to be your first kiss?" he asks huskily.

What? Did I hear him right? My eyes went huge and he sneaks closer and I shiver when his nose brushes the tip of mine nose, and he roughly grabs the back of my neck to keep still. Is he seriously going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? I squeeze my eyes shut and just brace myself for it.

"Just kidding." He whispers, his warm breathe dancing on my waiting lips. My eyes snap open and I reel back. "I-I-I…. that wasn't funny." I say feeling my eyes tear up. I can't believe he played me like that. No wait actually I can. I just can't believe I fell for it.

"Aye now. It was just a harmless joke. I was just fooling some." He says. "My first kiss to me isn't a joke." I say quietly. I force myself not to cry. He has already seen all my embarrassing sides and I don't want him to see more.

"Hey. Look. Calm down. It was a joke. If it means that much to you then I'm sorry. Just don't cry." He reaches over to cup my cheek and I jerk my head away. I'm not falling for that crap anymore.

His face falls then turns hard in irritation and he sharply turns away, his back to me. "Fine. Be that way. I'm tire of girls and their random mood swings." He grumbles and I just stare at his back.

What did I do? How was this my fault? I scoot over and reach out my hand but it comes to a halt when it faintly brushes the fabric of his uniform. I pull back my hand and look away. This isn't my fault. He's the one who snuck me onto this plane in the first place and he's the one playing games.

I don't want to be play with like a toy. I sat quietly and we didn't speak a word to each other or even send a glance each other's ways. Should I speak to him? Should I apologize? No way! He's the one who started it and he's going to finish it. I'm going on a no speaking protest till he says I'm sorry.

Another hour went by till plane starts shaking violently. Suddenly the right hand side plunges downward and screams sounds in the plane. I slid into Roger and I automatically cling to him and he looks down at me and before I could say anything the plane starts wobbling and rocking side to side violently and I let out a shriek as Roger slides his arms around my waist and shoulder and held me to his chest.

"What's happening?" I cry. "If I knew I would have spoken up by now!" Roger yells. Suddenly the left hand side plane plunges downward to and all of hell breaks loose. "Roger!" I scream before our plane flips in mid air and into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Roger's P.O.V.**

My head throbs by the yells and shouts of people in the air port. Goodness. Why can't they all just bloody shut up! I know this is a time to be slightly fearful of the worst possible outcome but not to act like your head fell off! I wanted nothing more than to hit every face that pass. Everything was so damn irritating! I was force to run out of my door, barley enough time to pick up my belongs and now they have left us here.

In the corner of my eye I saw a mother hug her littun then stands up and looks around to see if someone is watching. Then she turns her son around gives him a nudge and he rushes over to me and the line I was standing behind.

This is the bloody seventh time this has happen. "No." I say flatly swiftly spinning around and glaring down at the little boy with dirty blonde hair and only reach up to my navel. He squirms under my intense glare and I smirk inwardly at his sign of fear. I get a sick amusement seeing him nervous in my presence and gives me the upper hand. I want to abuse my power over this kid.

"P-pardon?" the little boys squeaks out now dodging my dark eyes. "No. No you can not board. This flight is reserved for us school boys not you little sniveling annoying sneaking cowards like yourself!" I yell my voice mixing into the noises of panic surrounding me. The boy's light blue eyes tears and he takes a wobbly step back.

"Oh go cry to your mum." I mumble and reaching out and giving the boy a shove. I couldn't help the smirk that crosses my face when I see him trip over his feet and then take off to his conniving mother.

I turn back around smirking. That'll teach them. Suddenly I felt something try to tackle me from the back and I spun around seeing a girl with brown hair and her brown eyes frantically dancing up the line of boys ahead of me her cheeks are charmingly rosy that hugs her cheek bones of her small heart shape face. She was wearing a white dress with black polka dots. "What the bloody hell?" I yell but that doesn't faze her at all.

How rude! Answer me!

I clear my throat loudly and she jumps at the sounds and hurriedly looks in my direction with frantic scare eyes. I twitch slightly when I feel my heart pull at our contact. What was that? She was slightly out of breath and flush. I cover my face with a glare, whatever this feeling is I'm not going to let it weaken me or get the better than. And I won't let this girl either.

"I have had enough of you grungy people trying to sneak on board our flight. This flight is reserve only for the London Academy Boys Boarding School!" Her face falls as I harshly hiss my words at her. Her face looks hurt. Good. Actually… I think I feel bad. This girl just brought out remorse out of me… who is she?

She puts herself together and slides on a tough expression, masking her true feelings. She still was mute so I decide to get to speak by getting a rise out f her. "Well? What did you lose your mummy and daddy?" I taunt. Her face pales and she looks down at the gray tile floor she expression crushed. She holds up a weak fist to her eyes, her small fingers dangling since it was half way open.

"Y-yeah." The first time she speaks to me and her voice is on the verge of tears. Great. I soften my expression feeling a pit in my lower stomach. I'm a bastard.

"Aye, Aye. There's no need for tears now." I try to reassure her. I have to look away and take a deep breath. The sight of her like this… _excites_ me. "Excuse me, but miss this is a boys only flight." Says the flight attendant in tacky blue vest and skirt that tightens at her knees. I impulsively shoot a glare at the woman. She can't shoo her away. I have to apologize, and I want to get closer to her.

The girl takes a step away opening her mouth to say something but the sight of her distancing away from me makes me grab her arm and I pull back into place. Somehow she ends up crashing into my chest. She fits so perfectly and when the blow causes her to lose her and I feel her chest rise and her petite body react trying to catch her breath. It feels_ so good._

I keep my thoughts to myself and quickly think on my feet and flash the woman a snarky grin. The kind that's says; I know something you don't. "Pardon me madam, but she is allowed to fly with us. She's the headmaster's daughter." I lie smoothly. I feel the girl tense against me and I run into plane. I run as fast as I can and choose the farthest seat away from peering eyes and seat her in the window seat so I can block her from unwanted eyes. I want her all to myself.

"Headmaster's daughter? What is wrong with you? Don't you know it's wrong to lie?" the girls scolds. My dark eyes widen slightly at her bold loud protest and I feel my stomach twitch as I snort and brake out laughing. What just happen to the vulnerable helpless quiet girl who is close to tears out in the hall? Is this how she really is? I'm going to get a kick out of this.

I lean back into my seat for support, I can't brace myself in this condition. Her face flushes in embarrassment. "Believe it or not, I felt bad. I made you cry. And weren't going to board another flight to the Americas since all of them were over flooded with people. So really you should be thanking me." I say honestly and give her a hard look. She might as well be grateful for my kindness. I put my ass on the line for her. The girl shrinks away from me intimated by getting a glance at the real me and just gives a weak nod.

"O-oh." She says. Oh? That's all I get? I just saved her from a life threatening disaster and all I receive is an oh? I stare her down trying to see if there something more on her face but all I see I is fear. I sigh and turn away. I guess she doesn't see me the same way as the way I see her. And she just sees me the same way everybody else does.

After a moment I hear her softly mumble "Thank you." I tense as I feel my hopes fly back up. I look over my shoulder seeing her stares at the seat in front her and her cheeks are pink. Its… kind of… cute…

"Your welcome." I mutter. "What's your name?" she blurts out boldly. I have to fight back my smile. "Roger." I answer. "Oh. Well I'm Rose." She says. I snort "Rose the American." She gawks at me. "Your odd accent gives it away straight away." I gruff as I explain. "Wait till you get to New York then we'll see who talks funny. You'll be on my territory." She says attempting to be firm and intimating. I stare at her feeling my laughter build up in me.

Hold on, hold on Roger.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing hearing it dance in the air. This girl is hilarious! Her cheeks go bright red "Why are you laughing?" she asks. "Because you are like a little puppy trying to be threatening. And my territory?" I burst out laughing even more. Oh my stomach can't take it.

"Oh shut up." She says playfully. Suddenly I feel a wicked scheme pop up in my head. I want to mess with her. I couldn't contain the smirk on my face as I lean down and whisper "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you're in my territory right now." I whisper and I see goose bumps glide all over her skin as she shivers.

I like this reaction. I want to keep messing with her. To keep playing with her.

"Something wrong?" I taunt her, pushing further. I just can't help myself. She rubs her arms and looks away. I'm getting a sick enjoyment of this. "N-no." she says. "Really? Seems like something is troubling you. Tell me. Tell what is bothering you, Rose." I was now looming above her. Taunting her. As I stare into her almost innocent wide eyes I feel something in me. Power and a strong hunger to take away that pureness. But at the same time I want to bask in that pureness and embrace every part of her. She opens her mouth to speak but only a weak gasp of air leaks out

My eyes sweep over her small body, taking every part in. I stare at her butt in the seat and wonder what it would be like to roughly grab onto those perfect cheeks, and I stare down her shirt but she never catches on. Suddenly I feel a light brush against my fingers and realize that her finger griped onto mine as her body rocks with a shiver.

I love her weaknesses. I couldn't help when my hand gently uses my knuckles to trail her jaw line. This was no longer a game. I lost. I lost control of myself. "Rose. What am I doing to you. And what are you doing to me?" I whisper the last part. But I can't lose. I don't this weakness. I don't want her to see me like this. I have to push away from this me, make her forget she saw it.

I force the corner of my mouth up and feel it twitch against my will. I force a sloppy chuckle as I burst out laughing. "I-I-I I… Roger!" she yells embarrassed and fluster. "O-oh! You should have seen your expression! It was priceless!" I howl with false laughter. "I did not think you would respond that way! You are not use to boys yet are you? Have you even kiss a boy?" my curiosity got the better of me and just came out.

She just sat there her face turning red and my laughter died down as I came to a realization. "You haven't experience your first kiss yet?" I gasp, stun. She sits there and squirms nervously for moments. We are already up in the air when I take her silence for a no. What's wrong with the boys in the Americas? Why wouldn't they jump Rose's bones? Why wouldn't they fall head over heels for someone as so beautiful as her? I sure as hell would! Did I really just admit that?

Suddenly I realize something, a way to get closer to Rose. My eyes intensify as my wicked thought turns my body on and it's hunger. I lean over, my lips almost brushing her ear. "Do you want me to be your first kiss?" I whisper.

Her body stiffens and her grey eyes go huge. My body already starts leaning in and my rough skin brushes against the soft tip of her nose. The contact sent sparks dancing in my body and I couldn't stop my hand as it snaps to the back her neck and I roughly bring her closer. I want to be closer to her. This space between us is agonizing. I want to feel her.

But she never said yes. I'm probably making a fool of myself. I freeze and try to think of something so I don't look like a complete idiot. "Just kidding." I automatically whisper out of my mouth. I could feel her entire body tense under my hand at the back her neck, then she reels back.

"I-I-I…. that wasn't funny." She says her voice wobbly and her grey eyes glossing over with tears. Wait! Why is she about to cry? What did I do wrong now? I felt like somebody punched me in the stomach at the thought she's crying because of me.

"Aye now. It was just a harmless joke. I was just fooling some." I say. "My first kiss to me isn't a joke." She says quietly. "Hey. Look. Calm down. It was a joke. If it means that much to you then I'm sorry. Just don't cry." I say. I reach out my hand to cup her face, to comfort her. To tell that it actually wasn't a joke and I really do want to kiss her. All twisted desires to mess with her gone.

She jerks her head away and I felt my heart burn at her rejection. "Fine. Be that way. I'm tire of girls and their random mood swings." I spat and swiftly turn away. I do feel her hand brush my shoulder faintly but I don't move. Just tense and wait for her to speak. But she doesn't. We sat there for an hour not speaking or making jokes anymore. I didn't even look her way. I do not want to get caught in her big innocent grey eyes and hate myself more than I already are.

Suddenly the right hand side plunges downward and screams sounds in the plane and I feel Rose slide into my side. She clings to me and that makes me look down at her for the first time in a hour. When the plane starts rocking side to uncontrollable I wrap my arms around her and tightly hold her to my chest. The sudden will to hold over follows me and the will to protect her. If I'm going to die I'm glad it's with this girl in my arms.

"What's happening?" Rose cries. "If I knew I would have spoken up by now!" I yell. Suddenly the left hand side plane plunges downward to and all of hell breaks loose. "Roger!" Rose screams before our plane flips in mid air and into the endless cruel depths of water.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter there is some perverted things in this chapter. Warning. Not for kids. But no sex is in this.**

Chapter 3

**Roger's P.O.V.**

My nerves are on high alert as I was hunch over in my seat as the plane floats upside down and water was rising fast. Before I know it will it probably be at my hair line. My eyes bugs out as I stare around the destroyed plane. Seats were abounded and others were still fill with students struggling against their safety belt that refuse to give and other were just fill with lifeless bodies.

I gave my buckle a punch and it pops open sending me flying in an awkward flip into the freezing water. I break the surface and see an unconscious Rose dangling over me. Was she dead? I felt my heart stop dead.

Her cheeks were still rosy as ever… I jump up and struggle with the strap. When her body limply fell out of the upside down seat and crash into my waiting arms and we sank slightly underwater.

Why the bloody hell am I saving her? Why shouldn't I just save my own ass and leave her. But I know I can't. I just can't. It's just not physically possible for my body to leave her behind.

I cup her chin roughly getting a good look at her beautiful face. "This is twice I'm saving your life. You better be grateful. You owe me." I say even though I know my words didn't reach her. I plunge underwater and see an open door that was letting the salty water flood the plane which was sinking the stupid hunk of metal fast.

I kick the water fast feel my lungs burn. Crap. I need air and fast. I can only image Rose condition tight now since she's not able to hold her breath. I gave a shudder and couldn't help my mouth as it burst open and tiny bubbles crowded around my face. I gag as the bitter salty water burn my throat as it force its way down and past my throat.

Like hell I'm giving up. I'm too stubborn to die now. I force my legs to give one more mighty kick and broke the surface and cough until my throat was soar and my eye sight start to blur slightly. I pick up Rose a little more and drag her and me. I paddle until I felt the water start lighten and pool around my knees with my soaking wet plants sticking to my skin. Something soft and squishy foam under my feet. I broke out into coughing fit as my knees buckle and gave out and I was kneeling on the ground hovering over Rose.

As she lay peacefully in the sand I realize she was to still… her chest wasn't rising and falling like it should. My eyes widen in fear "No no no no no no no no!" I shout as I threw my hands over her heart and slam down on her heart. Her body twitch slightly from my frantic movements but she didn't stir. I gave ten more shoves not caring if I bruise her. She's better bruise than dead! And I'll mark her. When she changes she'll always think of me.

My body froze as my mind picture her naked and I felt all the blood from my face drain and flow down to my pants pound painfully. I stare down realizing my hand was firmly planted her left breast and I gave a rough squeeze. She gag slightly and I reel back.

Holy shit… now I'm dead. When she didn't move again I hover over her again and she still wasn't breathing. "If you smack me… I swear…" I mutter not able to finish my thoughts as I couldn't contain my excitement.

I pinch her nose and tilt her head back as it was cradle by the golden sand. I couldn't move fast enough as I hurriedly shove my lips over her. I groan and just savor her soft lips that tastes like sweet strawberries and vanilla. I can't kiss her again if she's not freaking alive!

I force my lips to roughly rip hers apart and blow air. Her body immediately starts to gag stir under me. Just a bit longer… this is probably my only opportunity to do this… I have to make it last.

I shove my tongue into her mouth and brush the tip of hers. _Oh holy fuck! _Her head snaps back and she gasps loudly as her gray eyes snap open. She stares at me in disbelief with wide eyes. Shit…

"Don't look at me like that. I just gave you mouth to mouth. You should say thank you." I automatically spat while gasping for air. She falls silent and stills stares till I realize the shock of her almost dying delayed all symptoms of my body. I fall forward crashing into the sand and my head fall to the side as I stare at Rose was still speechless.

"Oh shut up." Was the last thing I said before grabbing her and holding her to my chest, burying my face in her neck and blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I flinch when Roger passed out and when his neck drops along my bare neck and nuzzle my throat. But soon I was like Roger and couldn't fight the oncoming unconsciousness. Before I know it my head fell against Roger's sturdy shoulder and my eye lids fell shut.

When I came to it again my eyes blink themselves open and I saw a nose. A nose? I blink again and pull my head back till a head of dark hair fills my vision. Roger? Why is he so close? I tense suddenly remember what happen and reel back but I didn't budge as I felt something rock hard against my hips.

Roger's arms are lock around my waist and refuse to move. I couldn't help the bright red blush that covers my cheeks.

"Roger." I try as I grip his shoulder and shake him. "Roger." I try again when he didn't react. His head bobs around his shoulders but he was still knock out. "Roger." I try again feeling my cheeks go redder by the minute and my patience thinning.

"Roger!" I yell loudly giving up and just going to plan B. He snorts loudly and jumps back slightly his dark eyes snapping open. "Morning sleepy head." I say bitterly. He stares down at me with shock. "Am I in heaven?" he asks. I tilt my head in confusion, grains of sands getting trap in my hair.

Was he trying some cheesy pick up line? "No. IF anything we're in hell." I say. "Saw that coming." I heard him mumble under his breath. "Where the bloody hell are we?" Roger asks as he looks around.

"I have no idea. But we're far away from home." I say. I lay my hands against his chest and push. "Um… can I please have some room?" I ask. But I did enjoy the feeling of pecs against my fingertips.

He looks my way then looks away and pulls away silently. Well… that was unexpected. I thought he would cling on and cockily joke 'Why should I? I'm enjoying this.' Or something like that. But I guess the whole plane crash and the fact that we might be the only survivors is sinking in. I might still be going through shock or something.

I slowly rise to my feet and dust off sand and exam the towering palm trees with thick golden trucks. Huge pure green leaves sway in the breeze and blue waves crash into the sand. "Where are we?" I ask quietly now feeling the fear sink in.

"I don't have a fucking clue." He replies dryly. "Well that's just peachy." I whisper under my breath, to myself. "Do you think we're the only ones here?" I ask sitting down next to him. Hr tenses and slowly slides away. He's avoiding me? Why? Did I do something that hurt his feelings?

Suddenly he springs up to his feet and I jump slightly and squint my grey eyes as the sun shot daggers at my eyes. "I'm going to go look around and see if anybody else survived." Roger says starting walk down the beach. I dust sand off as I get to my feet and run over to him. "Roger. I don't think that's a good idea. It could be dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt." I say not wanting to picture something like that horrible.

I felt his whole body tense under my small hand then he wheels around so fast I barely had enough time to reel my hand back. My heart clenches as his angry expression resembles an enrage bull.

It was scaring. What did I do? "No! What am I suppose to do? Just sit around here? Absolutely not! Especially with you driving me up the wall! You are just too tempting!" He yells and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block the tears from falling and shove my hands over my ears.

"What?" I ask softly. I'm scared… I don't like people yelling at me. He froze in place his nostrils flared and his eyes huge with anger. "Oh shut up!" he yells before storming off leaving me there. I stare after him till he fades away from my line of vision. I felt tears slid down my cheeks as my heart burns in my chest for some reason.

Is it my fault that he acted like that? Suddenly a deep moan sounds all around me and I jump slightly. What the hell is that? It sounds like the rumble of a horrible monster in a movie. Well… it's better than just standing here.

I walk towards the sound and feel my feet sink into the heated sand from the sun with every step. Soon I reach a huge clearing surround by the tall palm trees and nothing but sand everywhere. In the middle of the clearing was a boy about a year older than me. So seventeen years old.

He was lean and sturdily built and I could see his tone muscular arms from all the way from here. His blond hair was more gold than the sand under my feet and glisten in the sun. There was a light pink conch shell held high over his head and was at his lips as his chest rises as he takes a breath and the deep sound bellows loudly again. I pick up pace and stop dragging my feet as I rush over.

He glances at me but doesn't stop blowing as I stop about a foot away from him and out of breath. "Hello. What is your name?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turn to see a plump boy with glasses sitting on his nose as he peers at me. He was might height and around my age. "O-oh. Um hi. I'm Rose." I say. His face twists into shock "Are you American?" he asks stun. Again? Is this always going to happen? Is this weird to be an American? Geez… get over it!

"Y-yeah." I say. "How fascinating." He says. Okay… I feel like a bug under a microscope under his stare. "Its astonishing how a girl snuck onto the plane. Let alone an American." The plump boy says.

Well… okay… then… should I be offended?

I turn to the blond seventeen year old boy who was now done with the conch. "Oh my heavens! A girl? How in the world did this happen?" the boy asks and I feel a self conscious blush rush to my cheeks. "Well hello to you to." I say.

"Opps. Sorry. Didn't mean to come across so rude. I'm Ralph. And that's piggy." Ralph says gesturing to Piggy. That's a crappy name. he must have had a tough name at the play ground with that kind of name. Piggy opens his mouth to protest but he closes it and looks away his entire face red.

Poor guy.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Rose." I say. "You're not a Brit are you?" Ralph asks giving a mock suspicious glance that made me want to break out laughing. "Ralph! Rose! Look!" Piggy shouts pointing to the thick tree line. Little kids sheepishly peak out from behind the trees. "Hello. Come on out." Ralph says. The kids exchange glances and stay in place. "Hey there. You don't have to be afraid. We're all in the same boat here." I try.

Again the kids exchange glances but this time they slowly creep away from the trees and sit down on the sand looking up at us exceptionally. "Nice job." Ralph says. "Thanks." I say. "You have a natural act for that." Piggy says and I couldn't fight back the small grin tugging at the corner of my lips. "Really? You think so?" I ask.

"Oh. Absolutely." Ralph says. I feel my grin turn into a full smile. Soon older kids from twelve to fifteen to my age or older file out of the forest. "I guess… that's everyone." I say looking over the group. Their once press and clean uniforms were wrinkle and damp as they cling to their bodies and dirt stains were rubbed into their white shirts.

"I suppose we should call the meeting to order now." Ralph says and I nod. "Good idea. Come one piggy." I say walking over to a palm tree. The leaves casting sweet shade over me. I hold my hand over my elbow and look up at the confident Ralph to say something wise. Anything to make this while situation look less worse than it really is. The moment Ralph opens his mouth to speak softly floats around us.

I strain my ears to listen as two straight lines of black bodies marches over to us. What. The. Hell? As the lines near I saw that it was really a group of twelve boys or so cover in heavy thick black robes. How can they wear that? Don't they feel the heat? The intense sun? I would die in those.

My ears pick up the chant again only I realize this time they aren't chanting. They're singing? Well… this is random. This day is just full of unexpected surprise huh? The boys march over to us then march in place for a minute before coming to a time halt; all stopping at the same time.

"Who are you?" Ralph asks handing the conch to Piggy then rushing over to the group.

"We are the choir. I'm Jack Merridew. Head of the choir. Who are you?" A boy about Ralph's age says. The boy was tall, skinny and lanky. But he had firm muscles. They weren't as eye catching as Ralph's or Roger's. I froze realizing my last thought. Why did I think of Roger's muscles? Why am I even thinking of him at all?

I felt my face heat up slightly at the thought and I force my eyes to look over the choir's faces. My eyes froze when they land on Roger's familiar scowl. He is in choir? I press my quivering lips together trying to keep from laughing. How unbelievably dorky. I can't picture it. I can picture him in wrestling maybe but not choir. My grey eyes dance over his black robe cover body then I went back up to his face catching him staring at me.

I broke out in a smile, somehow choking down my giggles. His face twist in anger again and I felt a stab at my heart. "Jack is staring at you." Piggy whispers under his breath next to me. I look up at the red head and instantly felt my smile fall. I squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. His eyes were a bone chilling icy blue that was unwelcome and harsh. I look away and avoiding his eyes, but I still feel them. Staring a hole into me.

"And who are you? Are you the only girl?" I heard Jack ask. I force my gaze back to Jack feeling an uneasy feeling my stomach. I swallow nervously and nod and quickly take a look at Roger who was refusing to look at me. His face was cold as stone, unreadable.

I turn back to Jack as I heard him say "Aren't we lucky?" I tense as a hundred horrible thoughts flood my mind and I shiver despite the heat. Ralph glares at Jack "don't even think about it." I did notice how Roger just stays mute refusing to look at me. He won't stand up for me?

Suddenly a figure in the back of line sways and catches my eye. What? Before I could catch on the boy tumbles into the sand and my eyes widen and I rush over. "Are you okay?" I ask as I fall to my knees next to him. "Not really." The boy says quietly. I cup his face and rest his head on my lap.

"It's probably this robe. You fainted because of the heat." I say tugging at the thick velvet material. "But…" he says and I look down at him. He had a head of dark hair that was comb and his face was soft and relax with two dark button eyes sticking out.

"But what?" I ask feeling people swarm around us trying to catch a glimpse. This must stink for him. Super embarrassing.

"But… I… can't… take it… off…" The boy says. I look up at Jack "Fine. Boys you may remove your robes." Jack declares in snobby voice. Sighs of relief fill the air as they toss them around, glad to be rid of them. "Can you take it off by yourself?" I ask and the boy just stares at me for a moment before shaking his head no.

Without hesitation my fingers gaze down his chest then rip open the stupid robe. "Better?" I ask helping him get his arms out. "Much." He says quietly. "Okay then. Rose you take care of him." Ralph says and I look up at him and nod.

"On with the meeting." Ralph says. "Wait. Who put you in charge? You have no right to boss us around." I heard Jack say. "So what's your name?" I ask quietly as Jack and Ralph battle it out.

"I'm Simon." He says quietly. I smile down at him. "Well hi Simon. I'm Rose." I say sticking out my hand by his so he wouldn't have to get up. He gives a small grin and grasps my hand but he doesn't shake it. Maybe he's too weak?

He kept holding it as Ralph shouts "Fine! We'll take a vote! Who votes for Jack as leader?" Ralph asks clearly irradiated. A thick silence falls over us and nobody dares moves. Jack shoots a glare at his choir and slowly they raise their arms. Simon just raises his arm slightly before letting it fall against the sand.

"Alright, that makes twelve. How about me?" suddenly almost all hands are up, even mine was raise high over my head. "I guess I win." Ralph says. Jack's face twists into rage "But… you can be in charge of your choir." Ralph quickly adds to spare Jack's feelings. That's really nice of him.

"We could be hunters." Jack says excitedly. Um… okay… that's a little weird. But I guess someone has to do it. "Are you going to be a hunter?" I whisper to Simon. His black eyes flick up to me and gaze at me until I look down, not being able to fight his stare.

"No. I don't want to hurt anything." before I knew it my smile brightens up my face "I think we're going to be great friends Simon." I say. As I look up seeing Jack take a quick glance at me and I swiftly turn my vision away but catch Roger's. He was staring at me.

Was he watching the whole time?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/n: hey guys! In the last chapter I started the header with Lucy's P.O.V. Sorry! That was from my teen wolf fic! Ignore it! I have no idea how it got mix up. But sorry! I meant to say Rose's P.O.V.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

The sun was dying out and now there was a fire glowing in the middle of clearing where Ralph was standing not too long ago declaring rules. By now the little kids swarm around me and Simon, who was still prop up in my lap.

"Simon are feeling any better?" I ask my hands absent mindedly playing around with his hair. "Hmm?" he asks his eyes coming alive with a spark at the sound of my voice. "I ask if you were feeling any better. You been laying for hours. Are you alright?" I ask feeling panic slightly. What if he hit his head when he crash? Or got sick?

"Oh… well… I guess I'm feeling up to it." He says slowly rising to a sitting position. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't go tumbling back down to the ground. "You sure you're better? You're not just trying to act all tough are you?" I say grinning at my light joke. Simon blinks at me but the corners of his mouth rises into a grin.

"No ma'am." He jokes back quietly. "Hey Rose…" I look up to see Ralph looming over me awkwardly, scratching the back of his blond head, his blue eyes looking everywhere but mine. "What is it Ralph?" I ask. He looks down at me his face settling into a frown… I don't like where this is going.

"Um… well… you see… we have a problem…" Ralph starts. "Like what? You need my help or something?" I ask. "Oh how I wish it was that simple. No. The problem is where will you sleep?" Ralph asks. I feel Simon tense on my lap. My back shoot straight up as I went rigid as a stone and my teeth clench shut. A thick silence floats over our little group and even the little kids hush over feeling the tense silence.

"Oh…no…" I breath quietly under my breath. I forgot about that! "I…I can't sleep around a bunch of boys…" I say starring down at the sand with panic. "And you can't sleep alone because someone might take advantage of you. And I don't think you want to sleep with the littuns." Ralph says.

"…well for tonight she can sleep with the littuns and I'll join them to supervise." I heard a voice speak up from below. I look down at Simon feeling a thankful smile grow on my face. "You'd would actually put up with all them for me?" I ask. I mean you know how long it will take to get them all to lay down and go to bed? Then put up with the whining of how uncomfortable the ground is. And I don't even want to think about their nightmares… now that's a scary thought.

Without hesitation Simon nods his head with a small on his face. "Aww… thanks Simon." I say feeling my face brighten and all my worries disappear. "Alright. Great. On problem dealt with… now for the other ones…" I heard Ralph mumbles as he walks away, running a hand through his blond hair.

Poor Ralph. With power comes not only responsibility but also stress. "Are you sure feel up to it?" I ask Simon again. He really doesn't have to do this for me. "No. I'm sure. Plus it's a good way for you to watch me, nurse." Simon jokes lightly at the end and I grin.

"Good point." I say. "Do you want to go gather more firewood?" I ask looking at the tree canopy. Simon nods and rises to his feet and holds out his hand to me. Will isn't he a sweet little gentleman? He's so thoughtful. My smile only grows wider at his gesture. Whenever I'm around Simon I smile all the time, I'm constantly happy around him.

"Kiddos why don't you gather some big leaves for beds, hmm? But don't go into the jungle." I say as all my little kids look up at me. All them scurry off as we plunge into the dark trees. The towering block all light from the sliver moon just like it blocks the sun's burning beams and covers us with sweet shade during the day. "Be careful Simon. It's dark so don't trip." I say.

If I squint my eyes I can see his head nod in the dark. "Stick close." Simon whispers and I barley heard him. He hesitantly creeps closer to me till our arms are brushing each other and slowly his fingers brushes the back of my hand before he tentatively intertwines his finger with mine.

I feel my heart jump with a jolt and my cheeks slowly grow red. He was so cute, like a shy little puppy! He is so sweet and gentle and self conscious because he over thinks everything. Its so adorable.

I feel my knees slowly go weak and hundreds of butterflies having a party in my stomach. Suddenly I feel something catch my foot and I let out a shriek as winds starts to rush by as I hurdle towards the ground.

Without missing a beat Simon snaps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest. Vibrations rocked into his body as his body made a faint thud on the ground and echos through mine. What just happen?

Simon was laying flat against the ground, his arms tightly wrap around me pressing me flat into his body with a firm grip. My blush flashes to scarlet as I feel his body flush against mine. Everything press together.

"I…I… Si-Simon?" I ask my voice rising to a nervous whisper. At the sound of my voice his body tenses and his hands instantly snaps away from my body. I awkwardly look around till I just roll off and sit next to Simon. His face was towards the sky and his eyes were squeeze tightly together.

"Simon? Are you ok?" I ask worry because the boy already fainted this afternoon! And now look what I did! What if he hit his head or something? He just nods his head still not opening his eyes. There was a moment of silence and I glance down at my hands curl up by my sides.

"Simon?" I ask again realizing I had no fatal blows. "Hmm?" he quietly hums, barley heard over the music of the jungle, as his eyebrow rises. "…Thank you…" I say. Simon's eyes snap open and he sits up looking at the ground.

"…You're welcome." He says. I press my lips together seeing two patches of red clearly through the darkness. "Simon? Are you blushing?" I ask. My voice wasn't sly or sneaking or all knowing. It was quiet and shy. Almost afraid of what was coming next.

"…So are you." Simon says quietly again. "O-oh." I say feeling my cheek with my hand. Heat radiates off my cheek and I feel my face redden even more. Simon looks at me then stands again without a word and holds his hand out to me. Despite what just happen he still acts so kind towards me. I know Roger would avoid me like hell or give me an awkward cold shoulder.

I clutch gently, trying to show the same gentleness that he gives me. I tap his shoulder and he leans down. I bring my lips to his ear. "Thank you again, Simon." I whisper and press a kiss in the middle of his cheek. When I pull away our eyes meet and I slide in again to press my lips to his cheek again, this time at the corner of his mouth.

I know my face is practically neon red by now. He stares at me in pure astonishment then his eyes turn calculating before briefly sliding into lust. He loops his arm around my shoulders and brings in closer, to his chest. I hear his heart thudding around in there a mile a minute. Mine's probably doing the same. He brushes his lips over my temple and then softly holds his lips on my temple for another moment.

In that long moment I have never felt more nervous. It just dragged on and on like torture. I want it to be over already to see what will happen next and at the same time I never want it to end. I lean into his touch feeling my eyes want to flatter shut.

When he pulls away his face is just as red as mine and we just start walking. But our hands never broke apart and we stay close to each other, skin constantly brushing and each time it would slowly drive me mad.

When we got back to the beach, both arms full with sticks, we saw the kids place long palm leaves everywhere. Like kindergarten napping mats. They were all neatly place on the ground, close to the fire. I threw half my sticks into the fire and then just place the rest in the sand, next to Simon's pile. I walk over and sit down and then all them jump me.

Kids grabs my hands, rest their heads on my stomach and shoulders, clutch my arms and even my legs. They all gather around me in one huge pile, forgetting their leave beds. "Um… children…" Simon tries but I just shake my head and give a smile.

Its ok. I get it. You're on a deserted island with no idea if you will ever get back home. Each day will be a battle to survive and you feel alone and abounded. I understand if they want someone to comfort them. Heck, if my mom was here I'd probably be doing to the same thing.

Simon just nods then goes to the end of our little comfort group and lays on a leave, his back to the jungle, overlooking the dark ocean. I drift off into a light sleep, but wake up each time someone would stir or whimper. But I still fell asleep despite hands all over me, and kids sleeping in the hollow of my neck, forcing me to place at an odd angle.

I woke up again seeing the bright moon hovering high above me. I look around the clearing seeing bodies all over, practically dead to the world. I slowly untangle myself from the kids and place them in individual palm tree leaves beds. I don't want them to have rashes or chafing because they slept in the sand.

I walk over to Simon's sleeping form, he was in the exact same position and hasn't move the slightest. When I slide on to the last available tree leave bed, I automatically feel his body heat dance ghostly over my skin. I scoot closer to him trying to stay warm and curl my body in a ball trying to keep my limps from being bury in the sand. I hear him shuffle and then his arm slide around me and pull me to his chest.

"You're still up? Did you wait for me?" I ask. His only response was his head nodding, his chin brushing my shoulder. I smile to myself "Thank you again Simon." I whisper and just like before he kisses my temple and grasps my hand. With that we fall to a peaceful sleep in our first night here on this island.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: The reason I'm making the romance so quick is because they are teenagers with crazy hormones. And I deicide Rose's eyes are brown because it's not really possible to have grey eyes.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"No." I say

"Yes." Simon says in his British accent.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh come on now Rose. We really need Simon's assistance with building the shelters. Please Rose? It's a difficult task that's needs a numerous amount of people. We can't do it without Simon." Ralph whines. Way to act like a man Mr. Leader.

Ralph, Piggy, Simon and me were sitting in a circle in the sand, the boys crossed leg while I had my legs tucked under me; my dress brushing the sand. The children playing in water. "But Simon fainted and hit his head not too long ago. Did everyone here forget that?" I retort. "But I feel better now." Simon says. "And he didn't take an fetal blows to his noggin. He'll be fine." Piggy says. The boys stare me and sigh feeling myself crack under pressure.

"…Fine." I say giving in. Ralph jumps to his feet. "Yes! Thank you Rose." Ralph says walking off, a little skip in his step. "Yeah, alright Ralph." I sigh even though he's long gone. "… I won't strain myself. I promise." Simon says and I try to lift the corner of my mouth in a smile but my worry face stays where it is. I'll admit that does but me at ease a little. "Littuns!" Ralph booms making me jump. "Wasn't expecting that." I grumble under my breath. The children snap their heads in Ralph's direction then brake out running out the water and standpipe his way.

I have to admire Ralph for his power after seeing that. "Today we are going start building shelters. Now everyone go gather up leaves and branches!" Ralph orders as the heard of children pool around him. And just like that they're off. Sprinting off into jungle.

Ralph has an cocky smile as he trots back to us "…I would go after them to watch them… but I don't think I can keep up." I admit staring out at the tree line. Ralph chuckles and Simon and Piggy exchange a grin.

"So… where are the others?" I ask looking around the beach seeing that its practically deserted expect for us. "Jack took them hunting again." Ralph says rolling his eyes as he sits down. "Again?" Piggy asks as if a lost for words. "He instances that they'll catch a pig, but he won't. He never does. He is just wasting time. He should be here, helping build the shelters." Ralph says.

I just sit quietly and stare down at the sand hearing Ralph talk about what he really thinks about the hunters. "Well we do need the meat, Ralph." Piggy says. "Let's just believe in them for know." I say quietly most to myself. Nobody seems to hear expect Simon though.

Suddenly we are surrounded by children who have arms full of green leaves and brown branches. "Good job men!" Ralph says standing up, humoring them. "Alright then! Let's get started on the first shelter!" Ralph declares and leads them down to Right hand side of the beach.

Simon wordlessly gets up and walks off with Piggy and I just sit here looking after them. What to do now? I slowly get up and dust off sand from my dress and walk into the jungle to get something to drink at the stream. I step on braches, my feet sink in mud and moth and I walk into a tree when I wasn't looking on the way there.

But I really don't mind. Plus… I have always been clumsy. I slowly sink to my knees and lace my legs under me like I did earlier on the beach and scoop up water in my hand and take a mouthful. Ahh… water really is life.

After a few more handfuls I just sit there and trace my hand over the cool surface. There's really nothing to do… everyone is off hunting or building shelters. Suddenly I realize that the fact I'm completely alone is a miracle in disguise. Up till now I haven't been able to bath.

This is probably my only chance! I stand up and slide off my shoes and start to slide of my three inch wide straps down my shoulder and unzip the back of dress and neatly place on a nearby fallen large leave from the palm trees high above.

I step into the water feeling a cold shudder as the water swallows my body. Suddenly I hear a stick break behind and hear a soft whistle sound softly. My brown eyes go wide and my arms snap around my chest and I dunk my head under water.

Someone's here? Why is someone here? They should be out hunting or building or something! They should be anywhere but here right now! My lungs start to burn with lack of air and I feel bubbles float around me when my mouth gasps open, desperately wanting to breath. Suddenly a firm hand grasps around my arm and pulls me up and I found myself staring wide eye up at Roger's dark alarm eyes.

There was no sound expect the sound of our harsh breathing, as we struggle to catch our breath. Did he run to me thinking I was drowning? Is that why he pulled me up? There was sweat dripping on his brow like there is water dripping all over me. He seems to relax with relief after a moment but suddenly his eyes went huge as they started to slide downward at my chest.

I broke the silence by screaming "Roger!" practically at the top of my lunges and slamming my hands under his chin and roughly throwing his head backwards as I push him away. He gasps as he tosses around on the ground as if waking up from a daze as I dunk my body under the water again, neck and head only above the water.

"Rose! What the bloody hell? You trying to break my jaw?" Roger roars twisting his jaw around.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to sorry… its just… it was a reaction-n." I try to keep my voice steady but fail and Roger did notice my stuttering. "…I wasn't peaking." He says after staring me down. "I-i-I never said you did." I stutter again.

My heart was practically beating so hard it could rip out my chest right now. "Well you're acting like I'm bloody Jack the ripper." Roger says sitting up. "… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I say. I hope I didn't offend him.

"I was just coming to get a drink of water when I stumble on you." He says adding a whistle at the end. I wince at whistle and just stare down at the water. A long silence drags out till I speak up "…You didn't see anything did you?" I boldly ask still staring at the water knowing my face is red now.

"Slightly you're bare bum and I caught a glimpse of your cleavage before you wrecked my jaw and I could get a further peak." He states cooley. "O-oh…" is all I can say. He's really blunt but very honest. "I can stand guard if you want. And no I won't peak." Roger says. I don't answer and there's another thick silence

"I promise you, I won't peak." He says. I finally look up and look into his dark eyes. "Stand by that tree and face the other way." I say jabbing my chin at a tree five feet away. He silently gets up and walks and turns and stares out at the jungle.

"Happy?" He grunts and I couldn't help the small smile that lights up my face at him being obedient . "Very." I say lightly. I stand up and turn away from him and start to scrub myself the best I could with only the water.

It takes off a layer of grime but other than that not much. "…Are you still mad at me?" I ask after a moment. "Never really was." He says. "…Then why did you flip on me and ditch me?" I ask.

There was another moment of silence before he softly says "You're too tempting." I freeze and slowly get out of the stream and leans against a tree lined high with spongy moss. I learn in biology its very absorbing. It's like natural's towel. I press my entire back against the moss and cover my chest with my arms and wait.

Then I press my other side against and wait. When I'm dry enough to put on clothes I slide back into my undies and my dress. I slid back on my shoes and wring out my hair that is clinging to my face. I walk over to Roger and tap him on the shoulder and he slowly turns around.

I look up at him and he just stares down at me "Alright then." Is all he says walking off back into the jungle as I chase after him with my eyes. When he disappears into the trees I walk back to camp on the beach.

What does he by "Alright then?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long! I was in a dance competition that the practices were four months long, and I would go at 2 then come home at 9 four times every week. But its over and we won! So now I am back! Again sorry everyone! **

Chapter 7

**Rose's P.O.V.**

A few days have pass since the stream incident and Roger has been acting like it has never happen. I was kind of glad that he didn't bring it up in front of the others, but where does that leave us?

Ugh! He just makes me so frustrated!

I sit down on the warm sand, with my legs tuck under me and Simon look up at me from the small fire.

"…What is troubling you?" he asks quietly. I busy myself with patting down my black and white polka dot dress so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "Nothing. What makes you think that?" I lie the best I could. Nobody needs to know about how Roger drives me insane, or how Simon makes me forget all my troubles.

Nobody needs to know how these two completely different guys are practically playing tug a war with my heart. Why should I even care for love anyway? We are trapped on this island! My mind should be on other things!

"…Since you been quieter lately." Is all Simon says looking into the dancing red flames in thought and shyness. I felt my heart lift and I finally face him, my head crock to the side with a sincere sweet smile on my face. "Simon, you pay that much attention to me?" I ask glad that someone is always looking out for me. That they know me from my body langue, habits and feelings and different smiles. Simon's face flushes a violent red as he looks down at the ground. "…Maybe… yes." Simon admits quietly, staring down at the sand like it was quick sand and just swallow him.

"Thank you." I say proudly standing up straight and going back digging for shells. He looks up at me baffled. Boys really don't seem to understand us girls. "For what?" he asks confused. I smile at him not minding that I need to spell out the obvious. "For lookingout for me like that. No one has ever known me this well. Not even my mother. So thank you Simon, for being such a good person and friend." I say beaming.

His cheeks turn redder than the sun burn across his temples and he grins up at me. "No trouble at all, Rose." He says. "Simonnnnnnnnn!" We hear Ralph yell from across the beach. Simon sighs quietly and gets up.

I wonder what Ralph wants Simon to help him with now.

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" Chants of my name float around me. I look up to see the children gather around me, sitting in the sand a ring of little boys. I beam at all them, their sun burnt grins beaming right back at me. "Rose can you please go fetch us some water?" Ask one of little boys who I couldn't spot directly in the crowd. "Sure." I say to one in particular as I get up and weave myself through them.

I smile and bend my fingers in a wave back at them before slipping into the canopy of trees and carefully stepping through vines and holes. I wasn't far from the stream when I heard a loud shriek break through the peaceful quiet of the jungle in painfully sharp squeal . I jump, my ears flying to my ears and my eyes shutting close as my back went hurling into a tree.

I open my eyes again and take deep breaths as my eyes frantically rack up bushes and trees searching for someone. Then I heard screams of chants and boost and hoots of joy, also booming laughter that made shudder and shriek into the tree. I wish this tree could swallow me up like how Simon wanted with the sand not too long ago.

Then a face burst throw the bushes and I cover my mouth so the scream wouldn't rise up to the tree tops. Roger eyes peered at me in curiosity, as if silently asking me why I was here. But something was different about those eyes, something sick was mixed into those eyes that look back into my brown eyes.

Also face red paint was smeared under his eyes and a white line ran down his nose. But what scared me the most that there was drops of blood splatter all over his his face. My throat grew into a lump I painfully gulped it down, not liking the own taste of my mouth.

"Rose? What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, his voice cold. I couldn't speak, my eyes just staring in horror and disgust. He open his mouth to say something but stops when he saw my eyes travel down his left arm. From the elbow down it was covered in blood, only getting thicker till you reach his fist which was gripping something tightly.

"Oh this? It is a pig's throat. A prize. We finally caught a pig. And this. I ripped it right out of it's served neck." He says cooly, like it was nothing. "…a p-prize?" I let out so quietly it was a whisper. My stomach churn painfully and my head spun and my knees went out from under me as I crash to the ground and more into the tree.

Roger just stared in worry at me but didn't make a move towards me. I clearly see on his face that he was adding two and two together. I was afraid and disgusted. How could he kill a living thing? And a defenses animal of all things? That pure pig couldn't fight back! How could he bare the slight and himself?

"You know Rose, when I saw that pig die at my hand I felt… empower. Like power of life and death was at my fingertips. I really enjoyed the feeling. And I want more of it." He admitted his voice still cold as winter.

I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear at all! I do not want to hear about the sick pleasure he gets out of murder.

My body violently starts to shudder as I stare down at the ground, not wanting to those ruthless eyes. "Since I have this feeling, I think it would be best if you leave me alone from here on out."

At the sounds of his words hot tears broke free from my eyes, that I had no idea I was holding back. I jump to my feet and start running feeling like my body and mind are on different worlds right now. The world was spinning and I felt a hot rush soar up through my body till it finally reach my mouth. I hobble over to a stop and bent over as I threw up and use a nearby tree for support.

But on the inside I felt broken. He betrayed me. That is all I think about as wail as I vomit. When I was done I lean up against the tree and gave a good cry for ten minutes. He never wants to talk to me again for a feeling?

That stung more than I would have liked.

I finally stop crying pulled myself together and hiccup the entire way back to the beach. When I reach the break in the trees where gold sand meets lush jungle I got more bad news that just confirm today is a horrible day.

"Jack! How could you have let the fire out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I freeze where I am standing and feel my stomach knot up in horror. Please… let me have heard Ralph wrong. _Please._ Jack and his hunters were in color thong of face paint across from Ralph, Piggy, Simon, and the rest. But I know that I heard perfectly loud and clear. "So what? It was bloody well worth it. Ralph behold! We have gone and caught a pig!" Jack shouts pouting towards the bloody thing on a stick, upside down.

The poor animal… there is a huge gaping hole in the neck and chest, where all there is, is red. Blood drip off the pig and stain the sand below, making a small little puddle. "Jack what worth is one pig when we could have been rescued from this wretched sandbox of an island!" Ralph yells, his face practically red. Jack's face twists in confusion "Jack! There was a plane! And our slightest chances of being saved were completely ruined by you and your pathetic hunting!" Ralph practically screams and I wince.

Jack's face fell and pales and every one tenses, waiting for what the great Jack has to say next. "I. Got. Us. Meat." Jack says coldly through greeted teeth. Ralph faces explodes into more anger "Which is completely invaluable in comparison to a ticket home!" Ralph yells.

"Look. I hunted down meat, to survive. We needed all our men for the job. Now are you going to eat or not?" Jack growls through clench up teeth. Everyone is quiet till one little boy steps up and holds out his hands for food, soon all follow and Jack smirks in triumph.

Silly, silly Jack. Those aren't men. Those are boys. That face paint does not cover up the child on the outside or inside. It just encourages the savages in the inside to grow.

Soon enough even Ralph slouches in defeat and joins the line of hungry beggars. I stood there and watch as they roost the pig, the blood drying into the skin with the black smoke. Slowly I back away in disgust. Even you Ralph… you gave up on your own belief. Jack was wrong!

I can't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed by everyone now.

**Sorry for the super shirt chapter! But it had to be done! Plus I don't want to write about Rose and one of the boys EVERY chapter. Its trashy and Rose is NOT trashy. She is a young lady who is falling in love for the first time. Now that this stepping stone is out of the way… let's get the love going!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I freeze where I am standing and feel my stomach knot up in horror. Please… let me have heard Ralph wrong. _Please._ Jack and his hunters were in colorful thong of face paint across from Ralph, Piggy, Simon, and the rest. But I know that I heard perfectly loud and clear. "So what? It was bloody well worth it. Ralph behold! We have gone and caught a pig!" Jack shouts pionting towards the bloody thing on a stick, upside down.

The poor animal… there is a huge gaping hole in the neck and chest, where all there is, is red. Blood drip off the pig and stain the sand below, making a small little puddle. "Jack what worth is one pig when we could have been rescued from this wretched sandbox of an island!" Ralph yells, his face practically red. Jack's face twists in confusion "Jack! There was a plane! And our slightest chances of being saved were completely ruined by you and your pathetic hunting!" Ralph practically screams and I wince.

Jack's face fell and pales and every one tenses, waiting for what the great Jack has to say next. "I. Got. Us. Meat." Jack says coldly through greeted teeth. Ralph's face explodes into more anger "Which is completely invaluable in comparison to a ticket home!" Ralph yells.

"Look. I hunted down meat, to survive. We needed all our men for the job. Now are you going to eat or not?" Jack growls through clench up teeth. Everyone is quiet till one little boy steps up and holds out his hands for food, soon all follow and Jack smirks in triumph.

Silly, silly Jack. Those aren't men. Those are boys. That face paint does not cover up the child on the outside or inside. It just encourages the savages in the inside to grow.

Soon enough even Ralph slouches in defeat and joins the line of hungry beggars. I stood there and watch as they roost the pig, the blood drying into the skin with the black smoke. Slowly I back away in disgust. Even you Ralph… you gave up on your own belief. Jack was wrong!

I can't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed by everyone now.

I take slow steps backwards till I spin around on my heel and break out in a run. My stomach churns painfully into a knot. Just like before I pull on the brakes barely last minute and bend over and hurl. Big hot tears roll down my face and fall and mix in with the puke below. My eyes sting, my stomach aches, my head is fogged and my heart hurts.

When I stop throwing up I stand straight again and try to walk. My knees buckle and head is spinning. I lean against a tree and slump to the ground. I feel pure disgust. I let out a sigh and wince at the pungent taste lingering on my tongue. I lift my head up to see ripe mangos swaying high above my head on the tree. I raise my hand and smack my palm against the fat trunk.

The tree shook then the mango after mango came showering down on me. I shriek as they all fell around me like bombs. I sigh and slump against the tree and grasp the nearest mango, which was rolling around by my knee. I wipe my hand over the fruit, trying to wipe away some of the dirt it just rolled around in, like a child.

Petulantly I sank my teeth in, prying a chunk of golden fruit out and sending sweet juices trickling down my chin. I slowly chew, feeling the nasty taste off barf wash away. Slowly the mango was gone and I slowly stand up feeling energy come back to me.

"Rose?" a quiet British voice calls out. My head jerks up to see Simon staring at me with worry eyes, and I couldn't fight back the tears pooling my eyes. He wordlessly walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. My arms wrap around him and I clutch pieces of his filthy shirt in fists full.

I don't know how long we stood there, it felt like hours, it was probably just a few minutes when he pulls away and slides his hand into my hand. "Come on, follow me." he says quietly. And with that we took off into the jungle. We went further into the jungle, towards the center of island till we found a clearing filled with flowers everywhere. I let out a quiet gasp and look around till I meet Simon's eyes.

"Wha….what is this place?" I ask. He pulls me along to the middle of the clearing where an odd pit with leaves made what look like a roof. It sort of resembles a hut. "… a place where I come to think sometimes." Simon says. We had to crawl to get into the little pit, and lay on our backs staring straight at the leave roof that shields us.

Place to think?

Something tells me that this is Simon's private place. Where he could get away from it all. I feel touch that he would share this with me. "So… what made you cry?" Simon asks. At his gentle caring words I broke down. He let me ramble on about how I got on the plane, how Roger treated and confused me and now abounded me and how the fire going out made me lose hope of being rescued.

I didn't even realize about that last bit, till I blurted out. Simon wraps his arm around me and pulls me into an awkward side hug, that is greatly appreciated. I buried my head into his shoulder and cry as he pets my hair. When I am all cried out I let out a sigh and Simon finally speaks up.

"Its such a pity to see such a beautiful girl cry. Roger shouldn't have done any of those things. But I must say I am grateful that he lied to the fly attendant. Or else you wouldn't be here in the first place. Rose I don't think you truly understand how much you mean to everyone. To me. Your this… symbol of hope to all of us." He says. I think this is the most I have ever heard Simon talk.

I sniffed "Really? How?" I ask pulling my head up to look up into his eyes. His grip tightens around me "Well… everyday when the hunters go out to hunt, they see you and feel confident and strive to do their best. And when they come back after a long day and see you there on the beach with a sympathetic smile and how you say 'I know you all will get it tomorrow.' Gives them hope." Really? I never knew just saying that would do something like that…

I couldn't help when the hunters brought back that pig with huge craters of blood and guts. I didn't want to encourage _that._ "And when you keep Ralph's spirits up which keeps everyone's spirits up. And you keep telling Piggy to keep coming up with ideas that will benefit us all. And the way you handle the liluns. You are practically raising them like their mother which keeps peace. When everyone looks at you, they have the will to keep hoping."

I never knew I meant so much to people… I fought back tears and hug Simon. "And what do I mean to you?" I ask nervously biting my lip. Simon's face turns red and he hesitates before answering, only making me more anxious to hear what he has to say.

"… You remind me of the old woman who lives in the shoe nursery rhythm." He blurts out quietly. I froze, letting it sink it then throw my head back as I laugh. Simon broke out laughing with me. It was a funny way of avoiding my question.

When our laughter died down I smile up at him. "Thank you for that. I was in real need of a laugh." I say grateful that he cheered me up. He turns red again but grins anyway. I roll out from under out little pit sanctuary and he follows. "Anytime… and Rose?" he asks quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You really do not need Roger." And with that he got up held out his hand to me, help to my feet and led the way back to the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Everything is so tense. Every since the fire dying incident, the tension between Jack and Ralph is so thick you can practically cut it with a knife. And it seems to be effecting everyone, causing disobedience of the rules, and small fights. Even the children have been extremely naughty. And I think the awkward tension between me and Roger is even worse than Jack and Ralph…

But Simon helps me forget all about it, even the fact that we are stuck on this island. It's like he makes time none existence and makes the scenery looks like paradise. I sat in the sand, leaning against a trunk of a tree, letting its long leafs cover me in shade. My legs are stretch out in front of me and my hands are gathering sands then letting the grainy material drain out between my fingers.

It is rare moments like these that make you forget that we are stranded on an island and relax. I try to savor it as much as I can before yells and shouts are filling the air. I sigh and look over the beach till my eyes fall on a scene of two twelve year old boys shoving at each other's chest.

I start to get up till I felt a gentle hand grasp my hand. I look up startled at Simon's compose face, but his eyes kept darting nervously to the boys fighting. Now the fight was awful, the boys were now wresting in the water, the waves crashing into them as punches fly. "Let's get you outta of here. Its no place for a lady." Simon says.

"But… someone needs to break them up before someone gets seriously hurt." I say. Simon squeezes my hand "That is Ralph's job. Come on." He urges nervously glancing the fight. I hesitantly look back at the fight then slowly let Simon pull me up to my feet. He let out a sigh of relief and a small smile plays on his face. Then we run off deep into the jungle, hands never letting go once. Soon we made to our little place, the odd little hut made of grass. When we reach the clearing we slow down and walk to the middle. "…L-ladies… first." Simon says his cheeks turning pink. I swallow down a giggle that was bubbling up my throat and smile at the shy boy. The move was so sweet, cliché stuff are so romantic, shows that the person cares.

I crotch down, gripping my dress to my legs and roll in, my eyes staring the little green roof. Then Simon rolls next to me, just like always he makes time seem like nothing. We talk for hours, not really caring that we should head back soon.

"Simon?" I ask still facing the roof. "Hmm?" he hums. In the close space I can hear the vibration throughout his body. "Do you ever think we'll get rescue?" I dare to ask. He was silent for a moment, thinking. Most people would think he was ignoring them, which Simon would never do. But by now I know Simon was just finding those perfect words to say. After a moment he finally spoke up.

He cups my cheek with a hand and his thump slowly and gently rubs small circles. "Rose, I know you will see New York again." He says and I couldn't help but smile. I sat up a little, going as far as the small space allows.

"And you'll see it to. You'll love New York, Simon. Its like pure excitement." I say recalling my home, remembering my school, my neighbors and my mother. My eyes tear up slightly at the thought of her image but I force them not to fall. Sometimes I wish I clutch onto her coat harder that day. But I'm glad that I got to have met all these people. I felt myself smile really wide at that thought and Simon just stares at me confuse for a second and just smiles himself while he stares at me.

Later we left the little hut and barely made dinner. I sat at the back and watch as all the boys ravishly naw off meat off the another poor pig's dead bones. The sound of teeth stabbing into flesh, meat being rip off the bones, the squishy noise of it being chew on all mix in with heavy grunts make it difficult to keep my stomach from churning.

I was eating a fish but in the end couldn't finish with this grotesque scene playing out in front of me. Ralph and Jack kept glaring daggers at each other, Ralph had ask if Jack kept the fire going and Jack had answer with so much spite, arrogance and menace I coiled when he said "No, I needed all my men." His ice blue eyes popping out from his face paint mask.

But Jack, putting paint on their faces and making killing a proud worthy sport doesn't make them men. When Jack confirmed that he didn't bother with the fire I felt my heart tighten as my hope vanish. We really might stay here forever.

I let out a sigh, staring up at the orange evening sky as the children ran around on beach. I am glad dinner is over, it is becoming tortuous to endure. Then I hear the familiar tone of fighting. I stand up to my feet, seeing the children circle around two boys slapping each other. I walk over quickly and force my way past the wring of children.

"Now enough!" I say pulling them apart. One little boy turns to me and shoves me with all his might to the ground. It didn't hurt at all, but I just sat there stun and offended at this little boy's action. Suddenly the boy pick up a stick from the sand "Stay out of this!" he screams at the top of his lungs and starts smashing the stick at me. I raise my arms over my face in defense and squeeze my eyes shut. Then I feel the scratchy surface of bark dig into my cheek and crash against my teeth and jaw bone.

I let out a cry of pain. "Do not ignore me! I'm not finish with you yet!" the forgotten little boy yells and tackles the other boy who might have just broken my jaw. Suddenly I feel of arms loop around my waist and hoist me up.

"Aye! Calm down the lot of you! What happen?! Who did that to Rose! Now you all are going to get it!" I hear Ralph's voice but it distance away as someone leads me away. Soon the screams of the children and Ralph's scolding fade away and I am slowly place back on the ground. I was shaking now, my arms still protectally raise over my head.

"Rose? What happen? Are alright? Ugh that's a ridiculous question to ask. Of course you're not alright! Stupid me!" Simon says in a quiet panic rush. I lower my arms and let the tears fall. Simon froze up and just stare then wrap his arms around me as I cried out into his shoulder.

"I…I… they… they were like animals! I treated them like mother!" I cry. He slowly pulls away and stares into my teary eyes. "You were a wonderful mother." He says quietly. I just stare into his eyes, still crying and still shaking.

"I was so scared." I whisper, admitting the truth out loud. I burst out in more tears and Simon hugs me again, and I clutch onto him tightly. I pulls away slightly and rests his forehead against mine staring at my right cheek.

His thumb wipes away my tears as his other free hand reaches up to gently cup my cheek. "How much does it hurt?" he ask in a whisper like tone. I finally stop crying. "So much." I whisper. He hesitantly leans to the corner of me cheek and presses his lips softly on the end of my jaw.

I shudder slightly as I feel his lips hover my swollen flesh, his breath tickling my cheek. Then he presses his lips again, but father up my jaw then another at my chin. He stops when he reaches my face and his face turns pink before pressing his lips against mine.

**I'm so sorry for updating the wrong chapter! Really I am! Sorry everyone! This is the correct chapter!**

**Also whoever answers this question is awesome:**

**When does the narwhal bacon?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Rose's P.O.V.**

My body is frozen, completely unmoving. I am sitting here my legs tuck under me, with a gash in my cheek that was throbbing not to long ago but went numb with shock like the rest of my body. My brown eyes are practically saucers in my head as I stare at Simon's eyes boring right back at mine. Both of our faces are tomato red and the air around us is so tense with awkwardness you can cut it with a knife.

It felts like hours were painfully ticking by as we just sat there staring at each other, our lips smash up together. In reality it was really just ten minutes. Finally he pulled away and both our mouths drop in shock while we continue to stare at each other. Then Simon's face drains of all color then burst back into a brighter shade of red than before. "S-s-s-s-s-sor-rr-y!" He forces out and springs up to his feet and takes of running into the jungle, leaving me there.

I stay there for a couple of minutes, purely stun then slowly my heart felt like someone had just set on fire in my chest. I let out gasp almost falling forward, but my hands firmly place themselves on the ground and caught my shock self. I jump to my feet and brake out into a run into the jungle.

"Simon! Simon! Simon!" I start to yell after him. I kept blindly running in the jungle, past trees that tower over me. I can't believe he kissed me! I can't! Just that fact alone is making my heart sore and face red. But… He left me… he abandon me, just like Roger. Now my heart feels like it somebody wrap their hands around it and squeezing it with a painful dead lock grip.

Then I stumble onto the beach and grab onto a tree right before I go tumbling into the sand. "Rose? What is the matter? What is troubling you?" I look up panting up at Ralph who towers over me, whose is looking down at me with a worried look. "Um… Well…" I stall as I look around and everyone is staring at me. The hunters to the left side and the children in a cluster to the right, and Simon and Piggy not too far behind Ralph.

Piggy was giving me a skeptical look, while Simon's red face is towards the sand floor, and Ralph is giving me a worried expression. I feel everyone stares boring into me and I panic slightly. "Um… nothing. Everything is just peachy." I lie uneasily.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you saw a ghost." Ralph says. "I'm…fine." I lie again. I am far from fine right now. My world just got turn upside down. "Positive?" Ralph insists. My tongue suddenly dries up and I lose ability to speak. Simon brings his head up slightly, catching my eyes and I swallow a growing lump in my throat.

Right at that moment I wanted to scream negative and break down crying but I fought the urge. "…Positive…" I say quietly, with hesitance thick in my voice. Ralph hesitantly walks away "If you say so, but if need somebody to talk to, you know where to find me." He says.

I nod and see Simon quickly walking away, towards the huts where Ralph was and I force myself to look away. Then I catch Roger's hard blank stare and right away I know that he knows that I was lying. I tear my eyes away only for them to fall on Jack's cold hungry animalistic stare and I shiver. I quickly run over to Piggy and fall into step next to him.

The rest of the day I spent avoiding the children and the hunters and defiantly Simon. Which sadly included Ralph since Simon was sticking to him like glue. Once diner came rolling around Simon build up some courage and tried to approach me but multiple times I would go running the other way. This pattern kept occurring throughout dinner and to make matters worse Jack kept staring at me with icy blue eyes. He stared at me like I was a piece of his pig meat.

Finally I got up and retreated to the jungle. It was pitch black and I kept stumbling over roots and fallen coconuts. As I walk in further my foot gets caught on a rock and right before I fall onto my face somebody grasps my hand and pulls back up straight. I freeze when I come face to face with Simon.

"Um… Rose… please hear me out." He whispers. "Why should I?" I ask, my voice cracking at the end. "Please." He begs and I finally give in. I slide down to the jungle floor and tuck my legs under me and lean on a tree. Simon places himself across from me leaning on his own tree trunk.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have kiss you and gone up and ran like that." He starts and I already feel my eyes tear up. "You really hurt me." I whimper and I hear the rustle of his clothes as he moves in closer. "Rose, I am so terribly sorry. I promise I will not hurt you ever again." Simon says quietly looking down at me, his face bright red. His face is so close and I already feel my heart pounding in my chest to its own uneven beat.

A hush silence fell over us as we continue to stare each other. "Promise?" I ask and he grabs my hand gently and rubs his thumb over my hand soothingly. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He says and I wince at the world die. We stare at each other for another moment in the dark and he slowly leans in. I lean forward to and we both let our eyes shut letting this moment last and get the better of us.

Then bang! Our heads collides with a loud thunk, and our noses crash into each other. We both reel back, the back of my head hitting the rough tree bark. "Ow!" we both say at each other as our hands flew and covers our mouths.

We stare at each other again then both laugh. "Well that couldn't have been more awkward could it?" Simon chuckles. "It probably could have." I say giggling myself. I let my laugh die out when he starts staring at me. "…Lately you've been taking a lot of injuries to the head. Are you alright?" he asks raising his hand to cup my swollen cheek and I nod smiling at his kindness.

"Couldn't be better." I say and his eyes flick up from my cheek to my eyes to my lips and then back up to my eyes. He slowly leans back in and his lips brush over mine and this time around we actually kissed. Our lips molded together and move as one and he raise both hands to cup my face, gently.

When we pull away I am slightly out of breath "I'm better than I have ever before." I say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Simon's arms loop around my neck and cover my shoulders as I sit between his legs, my back to his chest. We stared at the stars and tried to recognize any of the constellations in the black sky. If we did, then it could help us estimate what time of year it is and such.

But sadly nothing vaguely even came close to familiar constellations. Not one.

The dark sky blew out our fire of hope, but yet, we still continue to stare up in the vast space far above us.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" I ask. I can feel Simon tense up behind me and bite my lower lip. "Rose you absolutely see the harbor and your mother." Simon says. I rest my head as far back as it could reach and look him in his eyes.

"Don't forget about yourself Simon." I say quietly. I never understand why he always say how the others and I will get home but he never mentions himself. Why? I hate how he doesn't. Does he not believe he'll be rescue?

Simon stares me down with his gentle gaze, but I see the heavy gears turning inside his head; chewing on words he should spit out next. But he doesn't say anything at all, just carcasses my cheek. The gesture was suppose to be sweet and put me at ease but just made me more desperate for the need for to say he will also be rescued. We didn't say anything for a long time; just stare at each other as Simon holds me tighter.

Suddenly the cycle ended and a shock express clouded over Simon's handsome face. "Rose... Where will you tonight?" Simon asks. My eyes widen in horror at his words. After today's problem I can't sleep with the children. Simon's brow tighten into a tight line and he gently cupped my wounded cheek.

"That's a good question, Simon. Where will I sleep from now on?" I admit warily. His face thickens over slightly with concentration before he gives up, maybe we should talk about this with Ralph?" He suggests. I sit up and turn around fully to him. "Good idea." I confirm.

Simon gets up then leans me his hand and helps me up to my feet. He holds my hand tightly, gazing into my eyes before hesitantly moving closer. He plants a soft kiss on my lips. Our lips move sweetly and slowly together like a waltz before it grows more passionate.

His hands slid down and cups my hips and brings me closer to him. I let out an airy sigh and I feel him press us together, trying to bring us as close together as possible. Finally the need to breathe over powering us. We broke apart, our noses still brushing.

"Maybe we should go now." He says biting back a grin. I smile up at him and nod. "Another great idea." I say. Simon takes me by the hand and leads me back towards the beach. We wonder through the trees till we reach the sand of the beach. We walk up to the water, our feet getting damp.

Ralph's blonde hair drips and sticks to his handsome face as he stands in the middle of the salty water. Ralph shakes out his wet hair then looks to the shore at us. We wave him over and he paddles over to us. When the water starts to shallow Ralph practically scrapes the sand.

Then my eyes widen in shock when I see Ralph's bare bottom cheeks glistens. I laugh nervously before looking up at the night sky, my cheeks turning red. I hear the water splash as Ralph stands up, his blonde head coming into full view. Ralph is VERY tall, especially when I'm only at 5'2.

"Ralph..." Simon says. "Why are you in the nude?" I ask my voice rising up. Ralph's fair cheeks darken into red as he scratches the back of his head nervously. "We all thought you wouldn't back so soon, so we...um had gone out for a late evening swim." Ralph says looking around the sand for something. I shut my eyes when I hear him say "Oh thank the heavens" under his breath and slide I hope is underwear.

"Alrighty, you can take a gander now. I'm decent." Ralph says and I practically hear the cheeky grin on his face. When I open my eyes to the world to catch the last of Simon's scolding look pointed at a chuckling Ralph.

Ralph, now in not only his undies but also his shorts runs his large hand through his hair. "So what can good old Ralph help you two with?" Ralph asks. "Where will Rose be sleeping from on?" Simon asks. Ralph's grin dropped and he sighed.

"Ugh, bloody hell! That didn't come to my mind. Ugh... How about with us?" Ralph says and both Simon and I drop our mouths open. Ralph just stared at us.

"What? Do you have any other ideas? It's better than her just sleeping alone and defenseless? Image what Jack will do!" Ralph says. A chill ran up my body in fear. Gross.

"Alright I'll be bunking with you then." I say giving in. Suddenly my face turns red and as I look around I see that both Simon and Ralph are as red as me.


End file.
